Legendary (Disney Channel Stars)
"Legendary (Disney Channel Stars)" is the ninth song from the Raven's Home: Remix Album. It represents an Inspiring Anthem about Self-Confidence and the Celebration of Others, and encompasses the spirit of camaraderie and delivers the powerful message that when girls and young women support each other and work together, nothing is out of reach. Lyrics Hard work’s always faceless It shouldn’t matter what your gender or race is Show me someone who is better And we can watch them when they crumble under pressure Girl, you got a story It’s something for the whole wide world No guts no glory There’s strength in every girl All I’m asking Is you open your mind Do the right thing Don’t give up the fight ‘Cause we didn’t come here to cheer We came to lead, we’re right here So open your eyes and see You can be legendary You can be legendary Yeah, yeah Just open your eyes and see We can be legendary No fight’s ever easy Oh we can win when we all start believing We’re stronger when we come together Never run, no retreat, no surrender We’re part of a movement Let’s take it to the whole wide world Stand tall, let’s prove it There’s strength in every girl All I’m asking Is you open your mind Do the right thing Don’t give up the fight ‘Cause we didn’t come here to cheer We came to lead, we’re right here So open your eyes and see You can be legendary You can be legendary Yeah, yeah J''ust open your eyes and see'' We can be legendary Legendary Be legendary Yo! Now all my independent girls, stand up Stand up And all my strong girls, time to speak up Speak up We need to show the whole world that we here to stay This is legendary, so remember our names Make history into herstory Cause we can be anything that we wanna be'' And since we’re all sisters, all races and crazy Let our battle cry be victory All I’m asking Is you open your mind Do the right thing Don’t give up the fight ‘Cause we didn’t come here to cheer We came to lead, we’re right here S''o open your eyes and see'' You can be legendary Yeah, you can be legendary Yeah, yeah So open your eyes and see We can be legendary All I’m asking Is you open your mind We can be legendary Do the right thing Don’t give up the fight ﻿'Cause we didn’t come here to cheer﻿ We came to lead, we’re right here﻿ Just open your eyes and see﻿ You can be legendary﻿ Oh Yeah, you can be legendary﻿ Oh Yeah, yeah ''﻿ ''So open your eyes and see ''﻿ ''We can be legendary﻿﻿ Trivia * It is an extended version of the song sung by Navia Robinson for Raven's Home: Remix. * List of participating Disney Stars: **Meg Donnelly (ZOMBIES), **Madison Hu (Bizaardvark)' **Sky Katz (Raven’s Home), **DeVore Ledridge (Bizaardvark) **Peyton Elizabeth Lee (Andi Mack) **Kayla Maisonet (Stuck in the Middle) **Jenna Ortega (Stuck in the Middle) **Sophie Pollono (Fast Layne) **Dara Renee’ (Freaky Friday)'' **Navia Robinson'' (Raven’s Home)'' **Olivia Rodrigo'' (Bizaardvark)'' **Sofia Rosinsky'' (Fast Layne) '' **Kylee Russell (ZOMBIES) '' **Olivia Sanabia ''(Coop & Cami Ask the World) **Ruby Rose Turner'' (Coop & Cami Ask the World)'' **Sofia Wylie'' (Andi Mack) '' **Cozi Zuehlsdorff'' (Freaky Friday''). Videos Category:Songs